1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a concealed drive system for a pivot-hung door with an electronic control and/or regulation system that contains at least one memory and one microprocessor for an at least single-panel door. The door panel of the single-panel door is driven by an electro-mechanical drive unit that acts in the opening and closing directions, whereby the drive unit consists essentially of a drive motor with a force transmission unit connected to it, and the force transmission unit has a drive shaft that is connected with one end of an actuator lever. The entire pivot-hung door drive system is installed in a concealed manner inside a door panel or inside a casing.
2. Background Information
The purpose of automatic door drive systems is to make it easier to open and close the doors. Such automatic door drive systems are gaining importance not only in buildings used for public and business purposes, such as, for example, office buildings, hospitals and residential facilities for older people, but automatic door drive systems are also being installed with increasing frequency in homes and apartments that are equipped for access by the physically disabled. For this purpose, the door drive systems are essentially always mounted on the door panel or above the door frame or casing.
German Patent No. DE 42 31 984 A discloses an electro-mechanical pivot-hung door drive system that is equipped with a data processing unit for optimal operation. Connected with the data processing unit is a motor control unit that transmits its output signal to a geared motor. The process of opening such a pivot-hung door is thereby initiated by means of a sensor signal, and is automatically executed by the drive system. Simultaneous with the opening, an energy storage device is supplied with the necessary energy so that such a door can be returned to a secure closed position without the input of additional electrical energy. In the event of a failure of the motor control unit, it is thereby also possible to close the driven door panel securely even in the absence of outside power.
German Patent No. DE 296 04 692 U1 discloses a device for the actuation of a window panel. For this purpose, chain elements are embedded in the panel, and are moved by a worm gear of a motor provided with a gear train.
German Utility Model 295 21 068 describes a drive system for a pivot-hung door installed in emergency escape routes. In this case, a drive system is used that moves only in the direction of opening the pivot-hung door, and thereby simultaneously supplies a power storage mechanism in the form of a spring element with the necessary energy, so that following the opening process, including the potential length of time the pivot-hung door is held open, the door can be properly closed again without additional energy. The entire drive unit is thereby installed in a concealed manner above the pivot-hung door and inside the frame. The pivot-hung door is driven either directly by the drive shaft of the drive system, or by means of an actuator arm inside the profile of the door, which interacts with a sliding piece that can move in a slide rail.
On the drive system there is also a device that makes it possible, by applying a manual force, to uncouple the pivot-hung door from the drive system beyond the closed position. This device is a mechanical coupling that transmits force only in one direction. The coupling thereby consists of a locking pin that is attached positively and non-positively to the drive shaft, and at least one locking notch in the locking pin. Inside the locking notch there is a pin that is spring-loaded and is provided with a continuously adjustable force. The force adjustment capability makes it possible to adjust the release force continuously.
In an additional embodiment, it is also possible that the upper crossbar of the pivot-hung door can be provided with two hook-shaped support arms that are engaged with each other. The support arms are thereby engaged with each other so that the pivot-hung door can also be uncoupled from the drive system only in one direction, namely in the direction of the emergency escape route.
The problem with such door drive systems, however, is that plans for the incorporation of such drive systems must be made as early as during the design of the building, because otherwise it is impossible to have the required passage height.